sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sia the Manifest
''Sia the Manifest is an 8 year old manifestation of darkness who believes she is the last member of her kind.'' __TOC__ Personality Sia is generally very sadistical, she enjoys seeing pain in others and is known to cause pain to herself for amusement, she is also cold and distant. Sia has a dark personality and trusts nobody, and is known to be decieving, brutal, and a bit possessing. Sia is self-absorbed, and enjoys being alone. She dislikes physical contact, and has tactophobia, the fear of being touched. Sia tends to like things out of the ordinary, and can get interested in very unusual topics. She also has a tendency to put things in order and organizes, she has social dispositions and rarely looks people in the eye. Aside from that, Sia flaps her hands when excited, and does many repetitive routines throughout the day. When in the rare event of a conversation, she may blurt out rude comments without realizing they may be rude. She will continue speaking in a one-sided conversation without realizing the one she's talking to needs to leave or is bored. Sia claims she has a purpose, and that she hasn't fulfilled it yet. This purpose may be to find another member of her kind, or prove something about her. Nobody but her knows what this supposed destiny is, and nobody has taken any focus into it. Sia's mind is extremely complex, and even a skilled telepath cannot go to far into her mind, for it may give them headaches. History A great majority of Sia's history is unknown. It is known that she was born in a ghost-like form made purely out of sentient darkness, unable to interact with the physical world until she found a power ring, which gave her enough power to give her a physical form while doing other tasks that required physical interaction. She claims she has a destiny ahead of her, yet it was never verified what this destiny was. Sia is an orphan, and it is believed that she was forced to live on her own at an extremely young age, the specific age is still up to debate. Sia had learned to live without social interaction, and isolated herself from the other people, believing they may hurt her. It is said that Sia is an emo, which is in fact slightly true, as she finds pleasure in hurting herself and likes rock music. Although Sia hurts herself, she doesn't seem to take the full amounts of damage, possibly meaning that she doesn't comprehend to physical damage. Strengths & Weaknesses Sia, as a being of darkness, has a severe weakness to light. Her dark abilities can be overpowering however, making attacks various. Her powers can raise and lower according to her emotions as well, such as during sadness, her powers are low, and in rage, her powers are at their full potential. Sia typically hides her emotions so she won't disturb others around her. Below is a relatively large list of Sia's strengths and weaknesses; Elemental Darkness 100% Resistance Shadows 94% Resistance Chaos 83% Resistance Plants 76% Resistance Earth 52% Resistance Water 50% Resistance Fire 42% Resistance Ice 28% Resistance Electricity 21% Resistance Light 6% Resistance Physical Slashing 84% Resistance Piercing 79% Resistance Crushing 56% Resistance Projectile 41% Resistance Powers Sia has a wide assortment of powers, all of which are darkness oriented, due to her natural element. Sia's powers can be from Blasts, Shields, Solid Projectiles, or even Negatives. Here is a thick list of Sia's powers: Strengthening Because of having the ability to control darkness, Sia has the ability to thrive better in it. When in a dark space, Sia's senses, strength, and intelligence raise up to higher levels. Because of this, Sia is more active during night rather than day, and is also why she hides in dark spaces. Absorption Sia is capable of absorbing darkness inside of her to make her invincible for short periods of time depending on how much darkness was absorbed. She can feel pain when absorbing, and can release the darkness if put into extreme pain or damage. Cloaking Sia can cover her whole body in darkness to make herself invisible. It takes some concentration, but it is especially useful when trying to be hidden in an open area. This power is temporary and the duration of it is how concentrated Sia's mind is. Phasing With the right amount of concentration, Sia can make herself invisible for short periods of time, while having the uncanny ability to walk through solid objects. If Sia loses concentration while phasing through a solid object, she can be killed instantly. Teleportation Sia is capable of phasing through objects at high speed, which isn't exactly the same as teleporting, but it is in the same criteria. Sia can go from one area to another within seconds without being known about by other people. She can also sneak behind enemies with ease. If Sia loses concentration while in a solid object, she could be stuck inside the object forever. Creating Rays of Darkness Sia can use part of her spiritual essence to generate a beam of darkness at her foes. This beam wouldn't be very dangerous, but can easily hurt an opponent. Using the Vanishing Light technique, Sia can generate larger beams of darkness without using her essence, but the light and darkness around her. Creating Blasts of Darkness Sia can partition large amounts of her essence to create large, devastating blasts of darkness at her opponents. This blast can destroy close to anything in its path, and using the Vanishing Light technique, a larger, more devastating blast can be generated. Creating a Fatal Blast of Darkness Sia can use all of her essense to create a large destructive blast that destroys everything in its path. In return, Sia would be weakened extremely, or even killed. Using the Vanishing Light technique with this will completely destroy everything around her. Vanishing Light Sia can use her mental willpower to convert the light around her into darkness, it is a hard move, but is well worth using. During low amounts of energy, or to strengthen and attack, Sia can use this move. She can also use this move to make herself stronger with the darkness around her too. Creating Solid Shields of Darkness With the Vanishing Light technique, and the blasts, Sia can make a concentrated blast that is so hard, it gathers around her and makes a nearly indestructable shield. When the shield goes under stress, it begins to break like glass, and will eventually shatter. Creating Solid Projectiles of Darkness With the Solid Shield technique, Sia can create the most devastating attack of all, solid blasts of darkness. With this blast, everything around her is destroyed. The only limitation is how much solid darkness remains, making clean-up very hard. Creating Negative Clones of Darkness Sia can use pieces of her mental essence to make dark clones of both herself and other people to attack the opponent. They don't have exactly everything the original one has, but an army of clones is better than being on a completely outnumbered fight. Relationships Sia is very anti-social, and doesn't get the true meaning of friendship, but if you'd like to, you can add your character and a reason why they're friends in the sections below. Romantic Interests Sia is very cautious, she has a fear of physical contact, and is remarkably very sadistic. Friends Sia doesn't get the meaning of friendship, she is sadistic, and has no feelings for others. She is a bit bossy too. Neutral Sia has a strong sense of friend and enemy, so she rarely accepts someone as neutral. Enemies Sia has a lot of enemies, she likes to torture them too... Sonic the Hedgehog Sia finds Sonic's optimism an extreme nuisance, and she dislikes when he asks if she's okay. Miles "Tails" Prower Sia actually likes Tails more than Sonic, but she seems to dislike the fact he's a friend of Sonic. Appearances These are Sia's appearances throughout the Sonic Universe, she is not very far out... Debut None Fanfictions None Roleplays None Comics None Games None Other None Gallery Theme Songs Fun Facts *Sia's name is based off of the Greek word "σκιά" which means "shadow". *Sia doesn't get the concept of love, even though she loves seeing pain in others. *It is confirmed Sia has many disorders, including: **Paranoid Personality Disorder **Schizoid Personality Disorder **Schizotypal Personality Disorder **Antisocial Personality Disorder **Borderline Personality Disorder **Narcissistic Personality Disorder **Avoidant Personality Disorder **Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder **Sociopathy **Asperger Syndrome **Attention Deficit Disorder **Child-Onset Paranoid Schizophrenia **Congenital Analgesia *Sia's brother was taken by G.U.N. for testing, his memory was erased and he became Dark the Bat. Category:Foxes Category:Females Category:Neutral